


Song and Sign of Weary/疲倦的叹息与歌

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】Sail and Mast/船帆与桅杆 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental House Finding, Curtain Fic, M/M, Schmoop Part II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Sam无意间碰见他们的房子时，他们已经在伊萨卡住了四年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Song and Sigh of the Weary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566147) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



**10月 2060年**

他们已经在伊萨卡住了四年了，窝在他们安静的东瀑布街只有一个卧室的公寓，直到Sam无意间碰到他们的房子。

 

他们在周末离开小镇时看到过它的牌子：Dean对美妙的连绵无尽的沥青柏油路有点心痒痒，Sam懒散地坐在他旁边，顶着乱糟糟的深色头发的脑袋向后微仰，打着瞌睡满足地像重新回到二十二岁一样凝视着外面的世界。除了他弟弟昏昏欲睡地嘟囔着 _Dean-看-那-里-有-个-湖-景-小-屋-出-售_ ，以及饱经风霜的旧屋面和一个轮廓尖尖的屋顶的大致印象外，Dean在他们路过时并没怎么在意那个地方。他只是沉浸在快乐中：在路上，天空中的晨曦和凉风拂过他的皮肤，Sammy在他身边，他的宝贝车在身下畅快的轰鸣。

 

回想起来，他觉得，他早该明白的。他的小弟弟也许从十一岁开始窜了两英尺高，长了差不多八百磅的肌肉，但是他表达 _我想要_ 的语气从来没怎么变过。

 

***

 

他们周日下午时正开车返回伊萨卡，而Dean正在副驾驶座打着小盹，温暖，睡意朦胧，肚子被派塞得满满当当的。他感觉引擎慢下来时撑开一只耷拉的眼皮，看见Sam莫名其妙的把车开到了路边。车隆隆地停下熄火时Dean眨眨眼完全清醒了过来。在他的窗外有一个“出售”的牌子，而在牌子后是还那个温馨杂乱的房子，周五早上这个小鬼注意到的那个。

 

他望向Sam。“老兄。”

 

“我只是想看看。”他说道，下了车，在Dean来得及回应前驾驶座就已经空了。叹了口气，Dean也跟着他下了车，倚着车身喝着他的咖啡，与此同时Sam像个变态一样绕着房子徘徊打量。

 

“你好了没，Martha Stewart（室内设计师）？”他做着鬼脸挖苦道，当这孩子足足十分钟后才回来时，他浑身上下所有线条都在昭示某种甜蜜和紧张。“Sammy，说真的，搞什么鬼？”

 

“我想看看。”他又简单地说道，而Dean本打算逼问下去的，他真打算这么做的，但是Sam在那个时刻选择把他紧紧挤到贴Impala上然后吻他，火热，深入， _快乐_ ，对Dean手里还剩半杯的咖啡或者汽车路过时暴躁的喇叭声熟视无睹，而Dean——好吧，Dean现在有一个扑在他怀里喜笑颜开的弟弟和一个宽敞的空后座，世界上便没有什么他需要，或者想去的地方了。

 

Sam那天没说关于那个房子的任何事，直到深夜，他们赤裸，暖和，半梦半醒地一起躺在床上，轻柔干净的被子紧紧裹在他们身上，窗户半开着欢迎秋夜。有人家在某个地方点起了篝火，而他们的房间凉爽昏暗，闻起来像新年将至。

 

“Dean？”

 

Dean懒散地揉了揉他弟弟柔软的头发。“Mmm。”

 

他的声音轻缓低沉，但是正如Dean听到的那般坚定无比。“我想我们该买下那个房子。”

 

***

 

那个地方已经空置两年多了，在九个月前超过了抵押房的赎回期限，Dean和Sam也并没有遇到什么很有竞争力的潜藏买家：深秋，现在看来，很明显不是大部分人来纽约北部购房的旺季。Sam先独自和地产经纪人去看房了，因为Dean直到周末前都没有工作休假。Dean很确定那天晚上当他盯着Dean浏览那些他拍的照片时，努力摆出一副不在意的表情，但是你哪怕在外太空都能看得出他那双漂亮的眼睛里闪烁的期望。虽然Dean在整个晚饭期间态度都相当不置可否—— _看起来不错；我喜欢那个后院；把土豆递给我，Sammy_ ——他却在半夜偷偷起床琢磨数字，悄悄地，坐在他们小小的餐桌前，Sam的笔记本电脑在他面前发着荧光，那副最近他矢口否认他需要的老花镜正低低地架在鼻尖。

 

他读了很久很久，因为很显然比起“如何杀死一个恶魔”，因特网在“如何购买一座房子”的问题上能提供太多太多的信息。不久之后他拉出了他们的银行记录，打开计算器应用，敲进数字。读更多信息。敲进不同的数字。两次。三次。在最后他轻轻地咔哒一声合上电脑，把眼镜扔到它旁边，疲倦地揉着他的鼻梁。他能做到很多看起来不可能的事——拯救世界，拯救他的弟弟，在不给糖就捣蛋开始前不吃掉所有的万圣节糖果——但是这个……Charlie在堪萨斯一个快活的下午帮他们伪造的这个无懈可击的信用记录也许能让一家银行在短时间内把他们当一回事，也许吧，但是他们完全拿不出首付的钱，而且就算他们 _有_ ，还一并解决了分期贷款的钱，很明显还有 _房产税_ 需要担心，还有水电费账单，还有修缮费，而Dean找不到任何办法，不论他多努力。他和Sam的薪水和偶尔的非法牟利远不足够让他们得到一个房子。

 

他在黑暗中坐了一会儿，心脏隐隐作痛，然后安静地蹑手蹑脚的走到床边，爬回他的弟弟身旁。Sammy没有醒，只是哼着鼻息音在睡梦中翻了个身面朝他；而Dean抬起一只胳膊让他钻到温暖亲密的怀里，因为自从十二岁开始不论这个小鬼强调了多少次个人空间和隐私和你-能-不-能-就-让-我-一-个-人-呆-两-秒-钟-啊-Dean，Sam实际上真的没有从他小时候晚上要相拥入眠的喜好里长大。Dean的手插进他弟弟的发丝间，仰头望着黑暗，然后发出一声疲累而不满的叹息，心里想着早上的时候能不能不动声色的打劫一家银行。或者卖掉一个肾。嘿，也许他能卖 _其他人_ 的肾；反正他其实对Sam的朋友Greg也没多大好感，或者他和Sam在德莱登那个墨西哥餐厅遇到的婊子养的的女服务员；而谁又会怀念一个每周都去林肯街餐厅和经理挑事的混球呢？这就已经有三个肾了——四个，说真的，如果他决定直接干掉那个餐厅混球的话——虽然他不完全不知道哪种器官在黑市上能卖多少钱，他相当确定肾应该能，你知道，赚很多。

 

已经过了十五分钟了，而当Dean已经在心里编好了可能提供器官捐献者的名单时，他想起了地堡。

 

并不是他已经 _忘记_ 它了。他和Sam有好几年都没回去了，Dean也不确定他们还会不会再回去，不过他知道Aaron和Garth和Bahati在他们需要时会使用那里，Dean很高兴他们这么做了。他一直不太同意记录者关于调查的运作机制，看在调查的份上；如果你知道怎么打败邪恶，你他妈的应该要告诉好人怎么做，而如果你有能让战斗变得更容易的武器，你应该要把它们像糖一样四处分发，只要你确定没人会搬起石头砸自己的脚。

 

那些几个世纪以来记录者得到的关于神话传说的大量资料书籍，和锋利的闪闪发光的危险物品都是属于他和Sam的，只是交给未来几代的猎人代为保管，哪怕Bela没教过他什么样的人会为了钱从事超自然文物交易，他也会坚持对它们的所有权。但是Robert Johnson（传奇吉他手）的78转速黑胶碟片，车库里的老爷车，他弟弟书呆子的小心脏曾经在图书馆里为之疯狂的绝无仅有的首版纳尼亚传奇——如果他们卖掉其中的一些，谁见鬼的会因此受伤呢？

 

这不会给他们带来几百万元——不会带来 _五十_ 万元，甚至远远不够——但这带来的可能足够他们用了。

 

他低头凝视着他的弟弟，感受到了在他胸膛里翻涌的一如既往的绝望，无助，和难以言状的温柔。 _照顾好Sammy_ ，他们的父亲，这一辈子里，都这么告诉他，而Dean可以做到——依然，永远。

 

***

 

第二天早上Sam在Dean在做松饼面糊时拖着脚步走进了厨房，穿着他的睡裤和一只袜子，顶着一头简直史诗级的睡得乱七八糟的头发，像个小孩子一样揉着他的眼睛。他朝着Dean的大致方向嘟囔了一句大概是早上好之类的话，然后就在他们屋檐下的小桌子旁捧着一大杯咖啡蜷缩成团。在Dean把一盘子松饼和鸡蛋塞到他鼻子底下并坐到他对面开始吃早饭的时候，他基本清醒了。

 

“我们得先确定它的结构没问题，好吗？”Dean终于开口说道，在他们友好和善的沉默中安静地吃了一会儿早餐之后。“在你想出更多疯狂的蠢主意之前，Sammy。我们要买一个房子，它不能是即将在我们耳边轰然坍塌的那种。”

 

关于Sam的笑容，Dean总是觉得，那实在太容易和阳光搞混了。

 

***

 

在早餐后他们给房地产中介打了电话，在午餐后前去拜访。她是Sam的朋友之一（而且在Dean具有专业资格的看法里，对Sam明明就 _毛手毛脚_ 得过头了，但并没有任何人，比如Sam，有兴趣理他的看法），而她当场就给他们提供了一份专业房屋检察人员的名单供选择，但是Dean在二十多岁的时候花了四个夏天和三十出头时的一整年施工作业后，他不需要某个带着写字夹板，名字后跟着什么称谓的人来告诉他一个房子质量如何。他那天下午花了三小时从屋顶检查到地下室，差不多在他完成的五分钟前，他听见一辆SUV引擎的轰鸣声和轮胎嘎吱碾过外面碎石的声音。过一会儿后出门时发现Sam正坐在门前的台阶上，修长的手指握着Dean确信无疑是小姑娘得不可思议的咖啡，他凝视着后院下坡连接着的小湖，在多云的秋日天空下显得清澈，冰凉，阴沉。这只是十月末，但Dean已经能看见他弟弟呼出的白气，而且他像个小孩子一样裹着去年冬天坚持要穿的那件荒唐的粗呢大衣， _因为这些就是真正的普通人穿的，Dean。_

当Dean坐到他旁边时他什么也没说，只是稍微挪了挪身子给他腾地方，然后他们一起安静沉默地眺望着水面，肩膀暖和而紧密地贴在一起。Dean喝了一大口他弟弟的咖啡只是为了故意惹他麻烦，另外也许因为他到头来并没有他假装的一般那么讨厌那个甜得娘唧唧的南瓜拿铁。他们的地产经济人在车道尽头打着电话聊天，给他们隐私的空间，虽然Dean能感觉到她的眼神时不时飘到他们身上，精明敏锐地上下打量着。

 

“暖通空调系统该淘汰了，”Dean最终说道，低头看着他的手。在第一次带上后已经过了整整两年，他的婚戒闪烁的微光和重量还时不时地会让他一愣。“一年半，Sammy，顶多了，然后我们就需要换掉见鬼的所有东西。火炉，空调，管道系统。那差不多要一万二千刀。”

 

Sam啜了口他的咖啡。“那很多。”他说道，轻声地。

 

“屋顶也需要重盖。很快。事实上，去年就该修了。好多木瓦都卷边了。阁楼受潮不是特别严重，那很不错，但是那里还有该死的一堆霉菌，因为它从来没正经通过风。通风的事应该很容易解决，真的，但是处理那些霉菌简直是狗娘养的麻烦。得雇人来做这个，也许得换掉几根横梁。”他揉了揉后颈，考虑着。“墙，屋顶平台和地基都不错，”他承认道。“地下室有看起来能吃猫咪的蜘蛛，但看起来还没泛滥成灾。那里还有个很棒的工作台。但是我们能找到更好的，Sammy。你说过银行打算以现状出售，对吧？价钱上没得商量？”

 

Sam点了点头。

 

“那他们要求得太多了，看在有好多修缮需要做的份上。太过分了，我觉得。”他的喉咙微微发疼。“我很抱歉，小子。”

 

Sam低头盯着他的咖啡杯良久。“它已经在市场上很长时间了，”他终于说道。他抬头看向他的哥哥，而且噢，操，那双狗狗眼；Dean应该知道的；他应该做好 _准备_ 的。“也许他们愿意降点价，你知道吗？我的意思，我们可以提个新价格。看会发生什么。”

 

“或者我们可以就只是找另外一个房子，Sam。这又不是州里唯一一个在出售的，对吧？我们甚至还没 _看过_ 其他的。”

 

“是的，我知道，这只是……是啊，”他说道，坚定的点了点头，然后重新垂下了头。“你是对的。我只是有点……我有点喜欢这个，你知道吧？”

 

风刮得大了些，冰凉而潮湿，Sam为此缩了缩肩膀。而虽然他的弟弟只是因为冷才挪动身子，但是Dean知道的，他还能回想起来，记忆犹新，Sam总是在把自己蜷缩在后座里，不论什么时候他们离开某个那孩子刚开始当作家的地方——哪怕那只是当他们的父亲三周不见踪影而Bobby家隔了半个国家那么远时，一个Dean尽全力让其 _变成_ 一个家的，汽车旅馆的某个烂透了的房间，唯一可以提供给他弟弟的就只是芝士汉堡，一床的毛毯，和他双臂温暖的摇篮。这让他心痛。

 

_我只是有点……我有点喜欢这个，你知道吧？_

Dean沉默无言地凝视着他，很长，很长时间。然后，没精打采地说：“你还他妈的想养条狗，是吧。”

 

Sam抬头看向他，吃了一惊，随即一丝笑容就在他愚蠢的，漂亮的嘴角扯开。Dean瞪了他一眼，移开眼神，叹了口气，伸出手揉了揉脸。站了起来。走向车道的尽头。

 

“你要去哪？”Sam唤道。

 

“去告诉她我们想要这个见鬼的房子！”他头也不回地喊道，而且当他在身后听见Sam明亮开心的笑声时，他也笑了，无可救药的。

 

***

 

他们签好合同前已经过了一个月。

 

他们在两周内筹齐了预付金——Charlie，和Dorothy以及她们的女儿Neve住在离黎巴嫩一小时不到的地方，自告奋勇的要帮他们卖东西——但是还有申请表格需要填，东西需要整理，还有该死的漫长的毫无意义的等待，所以等Dean蔫巴巴地走进银行和有钱人面谈时已经是十一月底了。天气又湿又冷，而且Sam那天早上还有点生他的气，因为Dean昨晚把他整理好的文档全该死的弄乱了。（是啊，好吧，所以也许在一张摊满一叠叠凌乱文件的桌子上操他的弟弟的确是Dean的错，但又Dean不知道那些成堆的纸张都是 _分类好的_ ，而且Sammy又没有说 _不_ ，而且无论如何，那个小鬼当时该死的穿着那条磨破了膝盖被扯开了裤脚的牛仔裤，Dean觉得在某事的发展过程中，它占了很重要的原因。他强烈怀疑就连圣人都没法抗拒他穿着那条牛仔裤的弟弟。）总而言之当他到达银行时脾气相当糟糕，直接穿着上班时的裤子和T恤，机油和润滑油还乌黑地粘在他的指甲缝里；还被强迫和毛手毛脚房地产经济人Annie谈话，与此同时两个穿着西装却邋遢无比的人还直勾勾的盯着他，就好像在思考他到底倒了什么霉才找他们银行贷款，这可没让他的一天变得更美好。

 

他还差大概三十秒就要看在道德底线的份上给那个邋遢人之一来一拳头了，就在那时Sam出现了，穿着Dean私下里特别喜欢的那件蓝色衬衫和合身的裤子，那让他的屁股看起来棒极了，斜挎包在髋骨处，眼镜塞在衬衫的口袋里。在他坐下来的地方弯过身定定地吻住Dean的嘴唇，一只手温热而充满占有欲地滑上Dean的后颈，然后直了直身子冲Annie笑了笑，随即舒服地在Dean旁边坐稳。

 

“嗨。”Sam对那个烂人快速地说道。Dean努力憋回笑声，心情已经开始愉悦，因为从对面那两位的表情来看，他猜他们对于暴脾气修理工的丈夫有截然不同的预期。Sam从他那十八磅重的资料里拿出两份副本，一份滑到Dean面前，另一份自己握着。“我是Sam。抱歉我来晚了，所以让我们开始吧，好吗？我和我的丈夫对于你们寄来的资料有些疑问。我们能从第二页开始吗？”

 

Dean很确定他自己对于银行寄来的资料一点疑问都没有；他很确定他甚至从来没看过银行寄来的资料。但是Sam，英俊，专业，风度翩翩，专心致志逐字逐句地核对着每一页，这让烂人们在大概半个小时里从屈尊俯就变成慌张失措，而当这个男孩拿出一个清单，列满了在同一个郡里出售的条件相似，价格却明显更便宜的房产时，他们很明显想大哭一场然后回家了。最终他们同意从房价里减去屋顶和阁楼修缮的费用，担保一年的暖通空调系统正常，而Sam对他们露出满意的微笑，就像一只猫刚吃完几只纯种金丝雀和一大碗奶油。

 

之后在停车场Dean在他们的车上给了他弟弟一个棒极了的口交，因为刚才那场小表演真的是他这辈子见过的最性感的事情之一，然后他把他带到常去的餐厅吃晚饭，Sammy看起来漫不经心，昏昏然，快乐。

 

Sara，一直以来招待他们的女服务员，总是有着五英尺长的讥讽和刻薄话和漂亮的黑头发，这次却在她放下他们的汉堡时轻轻拍了拍Dean的背。

 

Dean很确定这是他应得的。

 

***

 

他们在十二月中旬时搬了进去。

 

当他们停下车时Annie已经在等了，他们两个背包的衣服和Sam六千本书的大部分都在车后座，食物杂货和他们的厨房用具和Sam六千本书的剩余部分在后备箱里。外面灰蒙蒙的冒冷气，但是那房子却已经明亮，热气腾腾，欢迎着他们到来：一个星期前，Sam给煤气公司，电力公司和自来水公司的人都打了电话，确保在他们到之前一切都运作正常，因为Sam总是能有条不紊地计划好这类事情。Dean打给了家具店，百思买，和AT&T，所以在毛手毛脚房地产经济人Annie终于把钥匙给他们的这同一个早上，一张king-sized的床，一个八英尺的沙发，两台电视机和一个有线电视的业务员都抵达了他们的门口，因为Dean已经四十七岁了也对睡袋再也没有兴趣了，而且既然Sam决定他们今天就需要搬进来，Dean才不要为此错过他周日下午的直播橄榄球比赛呢。Sam兴高采烈地在厨房来回忙活着什么，那时有线电视的业务员在工作而Dean在拼搭床架把床组装起来，而在差不多3:00，他闻到了玉米面包和啤酒和，Dean必须得承认，相当不错的辣椒香。

 

Sam不可能在学做饭。Dean不确定这在某天能不能衍生到学习厨房里的其他技能——因为当然了，这个孩子可以从Lucifer手里夺回自己身体的控制权，没问题；另一方面，记得要启动那个见鬼的洗碗机，很明显超过了他的能力范围——但无论如何他不可能在学做饭。

 

奇迹什么时候停止过呢。

 

在比赛开始时他们坐在沙发上吃饭。在中场时他们已经随意地把空碗和酒瓶和叉子和盘子堆在他们身边的地上，而如果Dean正舒服地用一只手在沙发上撑起头，他的小弟弟像躺在摇篮里般窝在他的胸膛和叉开的双腿里，他们两人都在一条厚重的羊毛毯下舒展着四肢，每一寸看起来都俨然是一对已婚的中年伴侣，好吧——并不是说Dean非得承认不可。

 

Sam在比赛第三节时睡着了，脸埋进Dean脖颈弯弯的曲线里，朝他的皮肤上送着温暖潮湿的吐息，而Dean一只手缠在他弟弟的头发里看完了剩余的比赛，手指轻轻地梳理过所有柔软，凌乱如丝般的头发，它们在Sam的太阳穴旁开始冒出些许灰色了。不久之后评论员出现了，想要给Dean解释分析他过去三小时里看到的一切时，他不停地戳着遥控器直到他终于关掉了电视，随后他安静地在他们起居室的漆黑里躺了一会儿，听着这个接近半空的房子在他们周围发出的声响。它不会空太久的。家具店的人周五还会再来，带来Sam想要摆在起居室里的两个巨大松软的椅子，和一块那个孩子一直喜欢的暖红色的地毯；而明天，他无所事事的想道，或者也许周二，他会借用Nan的小卡车，开到木厂去和Jake谈谈，看一看他的库存。他能在一星期结束前就做出一张餐桌和几把椅子，再下一周开始时给卧室做几个衣柜，他能在接下来的几个月里做出这个房子里还需要的任何其他东西，一件接一件。他想要胡桃木的，或者也许橡木：沉重，美丽，象征着长久。

 

“嘿。”他说道。轻轻拽了拽他弟弟的头发。

 

Sam对着他的胸膛发出了一声柔软细碎的抱怨声，Dean真的很难不认为这可爱。“在睡觉。”他低喃道，手指攥紧了Dean亨利衬衫，就像他还是个小男孩时一样黏人。“ _热_ 。离我远点。”

 

“你需要多少书橱，你觉得？”

 

Sam打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊的。“……所有的。”他嘟囔着。

 

“很有帮助，Sammy。”

 

Sam隔着他衬衣柔软的棉格 衣料咬了他的锁骨一口，更坚决地把头深深埋进他哥哥的下巴下方。“闭嘴。”他低声说道，“想睡觉。”于是不久过后他便睡过去了。Dean冲着天花板笑了起来，想着他会从六个开始。而且他确信，如果他研究得出怎么组装而Sam敢想要一个书柜门的话他会被踢出家门的。

 

他的眼睑越来越沉。才刚刚六点半，但这里静谧昏暗，而他很 _暖和_ ，他是如此美妙的暖和，他还有一个吃饱喝足的胃，双臂里满怀昏昏欲睡的，带着鼻音的Sam——他们在家了，他们两个，终于，最后，真正的。

 

他把嘴唇和鼻子都埋在他弟弟的头发里，然后合上了他的眼睛，他睡着了，在雪开始落下之前，给外面的世界覆上白色之前。

 


	2. Chapter 2

十五年后，在吃早餐的时候，Sam会承认他有过的最后一个真正的梦想，在他的能力第二次消退之前，就是Dean，白发苍苍，依旧完美，在他们的壁炉边哼唱着齐柏林飞艇。


End file.
